The Liar
by Nani-sama
Summary: "Alors quoi ? Quel était donc la catastrophe nucléaire, la chute de météorite, l'apocalypse qui s'abattait sur notre noble héros ? La réalité. La réalité lui était tombée dessus en pleine tronche." Quand Neji finit par aimer Sasuke, cette sacrée source d'irritation.


_**Auteur :**_ Moi :)

_**Disclaimers :**_ Ah si seulement on voulait bien me confier Naruto, pas pour toujours, juste le temps d'en faire un mangas yaoï... Mais non j'ai aucun droit sur Sasuke et Neji pfff

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

_**Beta reader **_: Shik-Aya-chan

Coucou voilà un des "petits" OS que j'avais promis au chap 15 de REP. Sauf que ce n'est pas un des trucs écrits du temps du bac mais plutôt un délire qui m'a servit de prétexte à reporter une n-ième fois la préparation d'un de mes TD. Mais sérieusement qui pourrait se passionner pour la vénalité des charges quand on peut écrire une "belle histoire d'amour" ?

Il faut dire aussi un gros merci à Aya parce que quand même c'était long et j'ai vachement été négligente sur la première relecture ^^' Sérieusement bravo pour ce travail.

**- Attention homophobes s'abstenir, c'est du Yaoï au cas où vous avez mal lu le résumé !**

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

D'ordinaire Neji Hyuuga ne fuit pas. Ne fuit pas au sens propre comme figuré. Neji affronte fièrement toute sorte d'épreuves sans jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Même en situation désespérée, il subissait le fléau le menton bien haut, le dos bien droit, le regard le plus neutre possible. Ridicule était le nombre de personne osant se frotter au magnifique iceberg qu'il incarnait aux yeux de l'académie Konoha.

Mais voilà les choses avaient un tantinet changé et c'est pourquoi il se cachait aujourd'hui dans la réserve de l'homme à tout faire de l'école. Entre les produits de nettoyage et une caisse d'ampoules neuves, avec ployant au-dessus de sa tête le bout d'une serpillère se dissimulait notre courageux héros. Il était assis là les yeux dans le vague voire même absents, il était assis ses jambes entourées de ses bras repliées contre son torse. C'est sûr personne ne chercherait ici Neji Le Grand. Alors il poussa un profond soupir conscient de ce moment de répit. C'était un de ces soupirs las familiers aux vieillards, aux réfugiés de guerres, aux malades en stade terminal, aux mères célibataires désœuvrées…Bref en tout cas pas chez un lycéen somme toute banal hormis bien sûr le fait d'être l'empereur de son école.

Alors quoi ? Quel était donc la catastrophe nucléaire, la chute de météorite, l'apocalypse qui s'abattait sur notre noble héros ? La réalité. La réalité lui était tombée dessus en pleine tronche. Pourquoi seigneur ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait ce mal ? Alors qu'il s'était gentiment enveloppé sous de multiples couches de déni après avoir fait preuve de la meilleure mauvaise foi du monde avant de finalement magistralement jouer son rôle ? Après avoir tout fait pour que sa vie soit le plus parfait des mensonges ? Pourquoi le faire basculer maintenant dans le gouffre amer de la réalité ?

Neji détestait à raison son destin en cet instant précis. Il fut sorti de sa réflexion en entendant des pas dans le couloir ce qui le poussa à se ratatiner sur lui-même après avoir plongé sa tête entre ses bras. Il attendit en silence et ils passèrent devant sa tanière avant de s'atténuer et de disparaître quelque part. Il recommença à respirer normalement en détachant ses longs cheveux noirs afin de créer une barrière supplémentaire entre lui et l'extérieur. La vérité c'est qu'après avoir posé les bases elles-mêmes artificielles du plus parfaits des mensonges, il avait succombé à ses faiblesses et s'était conçue une réalité clandestine. Et tout marchait très bien pourtant ! C'était si parfait ! Trop parfait…

...

Pour comprendre la situation présente il faut remonter très loin. Il faut raconter toute une histoire avant d'arriver à l'histoire qui nous intéresse.

À commencer par le début, il faut savoir que notre Neji s'était découvert un penchant contre-nature. Logiquement il pensa d'abord que c'était une passade. Après tout, la plupart des psys disent qu'on n'a tous une petite passade à un moment ou un autre… L'ennui c'est que la passade devint permanente. Le temps passait et le penchant contre-nature allait en s'empirant. Il n'arrivait presque plus à supporter le supplice qu'étaient tous ces fantasmes, rêves, désirs et idées qui lui courraient l'esprit à longueur de temps. Oui il les refoulait mais… Le refoulement ça s'accumule et un jour ça devait bien exploser. Parfois en se regardant dans la glace les matins, il avait envie de se frapper. Il vomissait cette partie de lui, parce qu'elle lui était au départ fortement insupportable. Il la détestait cette tapette, cette pédale… Il détestait cette vérité. Oh détrompez-vous, il n'était pas le moins du monde homophobe et n'avait rien en particulier contre eux. Pour être précise avant que ça ne lui tombe dessus, il n'avait rien contre la communauté gay. Alors pourquoi ce soudain mépris pour eux ? Pourquoi toute cette haine de soi ? Et bien justement parce qu'avoir compris qu'il aimait lui aussi les hommes le mettait maintenant du mauvais côté de la barrière. Il n'était plus celui qui jugeait mais celui qui allait être jugé. Et bien que Neji dise s'en foutre, comme tout le monde il n'aimait pas être jugé.

Vous devinez ce qu'il avait fait alors non ? Il avait tout simplement scellé en lui la vérité et après maintes indécisions il avait décidé de prendre une petite-amie. Dès qu'il le décida, il se rendit compte que la gent féminine de l'école qu'il avait ignorée pendant de longues année était plus que disposée à prendre le poste. Après un casting qui resterait à jamais un secret son amie Tenten avait fait l'affaire. La brune, membre du club de kendo, de tir à l'arc et de judo éloignait efficacement les gêneurs de ce qu'elle croyait être sa propriété et Neji la laissa le circonscrire à un cercle d'individus triés sur le volet. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tant exagéré mais la vérité ne s'éloignait pas beaucoup de ça et il faut le dire aussi ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Neji était plutôt du type froid et solitaire et Tenten était devenu à la fois un pilier de son mensonge et une barrière protectrice contre les autres. Bref il avait une petite-amie qu'il faisait semblant d'aimer et qu'il ignorait ou évitait quand faire semblant le fatiguait trop. Ensuite il ne laissa jamais rien paraître de sa véritable nature, ce qui il faut l'avouer ne fut pas très difficile. Être gay ne se traduisait pas chez lui par l'envie de porter des vêtements féminins, le maquillage ou la danse classique… Il lui suffisait juste de ne montrer aucun intérêt particulier pour ses pairs et de continuer sa vie tranquille comme si rien n'avait changé ce qui en un sens était vrai. Il pratiquait toujours le piano les mercredis après-midi, allait toujours au cours du soir, mangeait toujours avec Lee et Tenten tous les midis à la cafétéria, jouait toujours aux shogi avec Shikamaru Nara les samedi matin et ensuite tandis que Tenten s'entrainerait au kendo domaine où elle était championne incontestée, lui perfectionnerait sa maîtrise du jiu-jitsu avant de l'emmener en rendez-vous galant d'une à deux heures pour renter ensuite faire ses devoirs… Rien que des activités saines en somme. Son oncle Hiashi, tuteur légal n'était jamais sur son dos après tout Neji était doté d'un caractère facile à vivre pour les Hyuuga et ce qui ne gâchait rien il faisait preuve d'une relative intelligence et ramenait toujours de bonnes notes. Hiashi Hyuuga lui demandait donc très peu ce qui lui permettait de jouir d'une plus large autonomie que ses cousines.

Mais comme tout n'est jamais simple et que le désir est bien une chose difficile à maîtriser, la vie calme et tranquille qu'il s'était prévue fut compromis dès lors que son regard croisa trop longtemps celui d'un garçon d'un an son cadet. Il l'avait rencontré à un concert lors d'une soirée qui n'avait jamais laissé présager la suite des choses.

...

Ils s'étaient donc rencontrés à l'Auditorium de la ville. Il y avait régulièrement des concerts et notre Hyuuga y avait joué une ou deux fois sous l'impulsion –en fait l'injonction- de son oncle cela va de soit car Neji n'était pas du genre à se donner en spectacle. Bref il était donc au balcon et suivait avec attention. S'il n'aimait pas se produire, il adorait en revanche assister au spectacle. Ce soir-là, Tenten s'était par miracle désistée de leur sortie au cinéma. Il était donc très heureux sans oncle, ni cousines et encore moins petite-amie d'aller où bon lui plairait. La source d'irritation comme l'avait surnommé Neji dans les premiers temps de leur relation s'installa à sa droite, ses orbes couleurs charbons plongées dans son programme. À vrai dire Neji ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention que ça et ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il n'avait pas surpris par mégarde un bout de conversation, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Il fallait pour observer leur premier vrai contact attendre la fin de la première partie. Les applaudissements fusaient et la jeune prodige chinoise et sa binôme russe laissèrent place à un musicien connu au niveau national. La vague d'applaudissement redoubla pour accueillir un géant de la musique classique actuelle. Neji n'applaudit pas, par principe il ne le faisait qu'à la fin de la prestation, sans remarquer que son voisin de droite en avait fait autant. Il se contenta de jeter un œil au programme pour la suite et c'est là qu'il saisit ce fameux bout de conversation qui perturba son attention.

-…stupide. Ces classiques sont d'un fade et d'un manque d'originalité affligeant. Déclara à mi-voix son voisin de droite à la personne qui l'accompagnait.

-C'est le résultat qui importe le plus. Sa technique est impeccable, chuchota en retour l'autre.

-Technique, technique… Vous n'avez pas d'autre mot à la bouche toi et tous ces idiots !

Les mains de Neji qui se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil n'échappèrent pas au critique qui poursuivit sa conversation en chuchotis.

-Vois-tu on n'a beau maîtriser la technique, sans la touche de génie qui produit l'émotion la musique reste un enchainement de son mécanique… Au mieux elle ressemblera à une vulgaire mélodie de boîte à musique.

-Je te comprends mais tais-toi maintenant que j'écoute.

-Qu'y a-t-il à écouter ?

-La prestation peut-être… avant de la juger, grinça sèchement Neji en roulant des yeux.

Il se surprit lui-même car il ne comptait pas le dire à voix haute. Cependant ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait et il avait laissé une ouverture malgré lui à l'irritable garçon.

-Je constate une fois de plus qu'il reste encore de nombreux obtus.

Neji l'ignora alors qu'un spectateur agacé envoyait un retentissant « chuuuuut !».

-Ça me déçoit tout de même de la part de Neji Hyuuga même si au fond je n'avais pas aimé ton interprétation de _La lettre à Elise_, poursuivit-il en ignorant la remarque exaspérée d'un autre des 9 spectateurs à leur alcôve.

Le regard de Neji se braqua avec fureur sur l'insolent. Ce n'était pas que la critique le toucha énormément mais c'était une fois de plus par principe. Sur quoi se basait-il pour dénigrer son jeu parfait ? Il sut que lui accorder ainsi son attention fut une erreur dès qu'il rencontra le regard d'encre mais là encore, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Neji ne le connaissait pas, du moins pas personnellement mais son visage lui était familier. Son vis-à-vis était un habitué des lieux et il l'avait souvent aperçu.

Une silencieuse joute visuelle s'était engagée dans la pénombre entre les deux garçons tandis que le récital pouvait enfin se poursuivre tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de tension entre eux. Neji était juste agacé et l'autre était narquois. Le combat fut terminé quand ils reportèrent en même temps leur attention sur la scène à la première salve d'applaudissement.

-Bravo Sasuke, tu m'as fait rater la moitié… Déplora calmement le voisin de l'insolent en applaudissant mollement. Si tu veux bien te taire maintenant et profiter du spectacle je crois que ce serait bien.

Le nommé Sasuke s'exécuta et Neji en fit autant. Ainsi le reste du récital se déroula normalement sans que notre Hyuuga puisse toutefois oublier la détestable présence à ses côtés.

Le spectacle prit fin et les lumières se firent. Les musiciens saluaient tandis que Neji s'apprêtait à partir quand une main se referma avec délicatesse sur son épaule. S'il n'avait pas été lui, le contact lui aurait arraché un sursaut. « Encore l'autre emmerdeur » Pensa-t-il en feignant un air indifférent.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai dû t'agacer… Mais je maintiens que la technique est secondaire et que ton jeu était fade, dit-il avec un léger rictus.

-Grand bien te fasse. répondit-il en dégageant son épaule.

-Sasuke… soupira une fois de plus son compagnon.

Neji remarqua d'ailleurs une vague ressemblance entre eux mais fermement décider à en finir avec Sasuke, il haussa des épaules et enfila sa veste.

-Ravi de t'avoir rencontré… Neji Hyuuga.

Il y avait quelque chose de moqueur et…d'agréable à la manière dont il prononça son nom et malgré lui son corps s'arrêta, il se retourna en clignant des yeux l'air un peu surpris. Surpris de lui consacrer encore son attention alors que ce n'était pas son intention. Il y eût un moment de blanc tandis que des gens quittaient la salle autour d'eux. Sasuke lui adressa une nouvelle fois son rictus moqueur et Neji se sentit obliger de dire quelque chose.

-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Finit-il par dire en haussant un sourcil.

-Presque.

Intérieurement Neji vit rouge mais en apparence il se contenta d'un regard irrité alors que l'autre avait toujours son sourire en coin. Puis finalement Neji se retourna sèchement pour partir.

-Attends.

« Quoi encore ?» Se dit Neji et avant de s'en rendre compte, il s'était de nouveau arrêter pour faire face à Sasuke.

-Hum ?

-Sérieusement Sasuke on doit y aller… commença l'autre.

-Une minute Sai, interrompit le brun. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus en colère que ça Neji-san ?

-À propos de… ?

-Du fait que je n'ai pas aimé ta dernière prestation.

Neji réfléchit à la question, debout les mains dans les poches en levant les yeux au ciel avec une moue pensive.

-Je suppose… que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, finit-il par déclarer en reposant ses yeux sur son interlocuteur.

Sasuke eût un vrai sourire cette fois.

-Je pars devant Sasuke. Lança en partant Sai avec un faux sourire.

Neji voulut l'imiter mais Sasuke s'était rapproché et lui avait saisi le poignet. Le regard de Neji glissa vers la main qui le tenait en fronçant les sourcils. Le contact le brulait. Mais que voulait cet énergumène ?

-Dis Hyuuga-san, on peut se revoir ?

-Qu…hein ?

-J'aurais cru que j'obtiendrais une réponse plus intelligente, se moqua Sasuke.

-Va te f…hum.

Neji toussota pour se redonner contenance, il avait failli s'emporter chose qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Sasuke sourit légèrement.

-D'où tu me connais d'abord ? reprit Neji en oubliant l'évidence même.

-Tu le fais exprès hein ? rétorqua Sasuke en haussant un sourcil devant la bêtise qui venait d'être sortie.

-Ah oui, le récital d'il y a un an… murmura Neji en détournant le regard, le rouge au joues.

Il avait parlé de la Lettre à Elise qu'il avait jouée ici-même l'an passé. Depuis il n'avait plus jamais accepté de se produire devant public, pas même pour son académie.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? reprit Neji d'un ton plus bourru.

-Je t'ai demandé si on pouvait se revoir. C'est-à-dire que je t'invite à sortir au cas tu n'aurais toujours pas compris.

Neji n'aura jamais autant ressemblé à sa cousine Hinata qu'à ce moment-là. Une vague de rougeur lui descendit jusque dans le cou devant la franchise du garçon. « Jamais, jamais, jamais » Lui cria alors sa conscience alors qu'il semblait avoir oublié comment parler.

-Hyuuga-san ? Je ne te savais pas si timide.

- T-tu ne m-me connais pas du tout ! Bafouilla Neji en le regardant furieux.

Dans cette conversation qui n'avait ni queue, ni tête Neji ne savait plus comment réagir. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce que le brun lui avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Sachant pourtant qu'il était gay il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pauvre Neji…

-On peut y remédier, lui répondit Sasuke avec son fichu rictus satisfait.

-Mais tu avais dit que tu ne m'appréciais pas non ?

-Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas aimé ta _Lettre à Elise _avec l'orchestre de ton académie. Non seulement c'est une mélodie pompeuse mais en plus le choix était trop banal. Par contre j'ai aimé _La marche funèbre_. Fallait oser ! La plupart des gens oublie qu'après les premiers accords il y a une vraie mélodie et…

Sasuke continuait mais le Hyuuga tiqua. À la référence de l'orchestre Neji comprit enfin à qui il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas seulement un habitué de l'auditorium comme lui mais c'était Sasuke Uchiha du lycée privée de la racine. À son jeune âge, Uchiha était un violoniste de niveau pro. Cependant il était connu avant tout pour ameuter les filles. Sasuke avait reçu dans son lycée le titre de prince et on disait qu'il n'était pas rare de le voir se faire courser par des hordes de fangirls toutes écoles confondues. Mais en fait la raison pour laquelle Neji avait retenu son nom c'était qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire renvoyer de son lycée à cause de son obstination à enfreindre le code vestimentaire de l'école malgré son statut de délégué. Le Hyuuga s'était dit que c'était bête de se faire renvoyer juste parce qu'on n'a pas voulu changer de coupe de cheveux ou de chemise. Alors c'était Sasuke Uchiha le ladykiller qui était promis à la fin de ses études à la politique ou la magistrature comme les autres Uchiha qui lui demandait de sortir avec lui… comme ça ! De but en blanc ! Oh pourquoi était-il resté déjà ? Il aurait dû continuer son chemin en l'ignorant comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait qu'à dire non tout simplement, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il rejetterait quelqu'un après tout. Mais c'était la première fois qu'un garçon –un beau garçon en plus- osait lui faire une proposition. Non, non ce n'était pas bon pour lui qui niait son orientation sexuel ! Pas bon du tout ! En plus s'il commençait à se baser sur le physique…

-Alors Neji-san ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Etait-ce permis de le tuer ? La main de Sasuke se resserra sur son poignet alors que son rictus avait disparu. Oh il était mieux sans, même si son rictus lui donnait un petit air attir…Ah à quoi pensait-il ?

- A-Ano…C'est que…euh…

-Bon on va faire court. Disons que tu as dit oui. Maintenant tu es mon petit-ami et je t'invite au resto mercredi !

-Quoi ?

Non sérieusement il pouvait le tuer là ? Ou au moins le frapper ? D'où ça vient qu'il répondait pour lui ?

-Tss… j'y crois pas comment t'es long à la détente ! Je te dis que tu sors avec moi maintenant, réitéra Sasuke en lui prenant la taille.

Il n'y avait plus personne depuis un moment mais Neji de nouveau rouge se dégagea en criant. Oui Neji Hyuuga, empereur de son école avait crié et s'il avait vraiment été comme Hinata, il serait tombé dans les pommes depuis longtemps.

-Non mais de quel droit tu réponds pour moi ?

-Ça ne te convient pas ? dit-il innocemment.

-Bien sûr que non ! avait crié Neji. Adieu, trancha-t-il avant de partir le plus dignement possible.

-On se reverra Neji-kun, avait-simplement déclaré le brunet dans son dos.

Neji l'avait ignoré et avait continué son chemin.

...

Rien de bien romantique dans cette première rencontre donc, Neji avait juste trouvé ça dément. Trois jours plus tard, comme depuis ce fameux soir, il était étendu sur son lit, l'oreiller fermement entouré de ses bras tout en ressassant « l'incident ». Immanquablement il finissait par revoir l'ébauche de sourire de Sasuke Uchiha. Bien sûr il pensait à Sasuke ensuite. Et ça l'énervait. C'est vrai quoi ! Normalement on ne venait pas demander comme ça à un autre garçon de sortir avec lui ? Non ?

Après un soupir énervé il enfonça ses doigts dans l'oreiller. Comment osait-il investir ainsi ses pensées ? Et puis il ne le connaissait même pas ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser à lui ? Ça devait venir de l'incroyable de la situation… Il devait y avoir eût une brèche temporelle pour qu'un truc pareille lui arrive ! Oui c'est ça qui l'avait marqué et pas le garçon. Et puis il avait déjà une copine

...

Ok Tenten bien qu'elle pensait l'être n'était pas sa copine mais son « alibi ». Il poussa un nouveau soupir énervé en resserrant son étreinte sur l'oreiller qu'il tenait comme une ancre. « On se reverra Neji-kun » avait-il dit. « On ne reverra jamais oui ! » pensa Neji au bord d'une crise de nerf.

-Neji à table ! lui cria Hanabi en toquant à sa porte.

-J'arrive…

Il se leva, lâcha son oreiller et s'arrangea les cheveux. Sa rencontre avec l'Uchiha… Tout ça, ce n'était jamais arrivé et puis voilà. Il ne devait plus y penser de toute façon il ne le reverrait plus… Ce serait triste qu'il ait eu raison non ?

...

Le vendredi suivant Neji sortait des cours avec Tenten quand il remarqua un bruyant attroupement de filles à la grille de l'école.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Tenten.

-Je ne sais p…

-Il paraît que le prince des glaces est ici ! cria une fille qui passa devant lui en courant.

-KYAAAAAA il faut que je le voie ! cria celle qui la suivait.

Neji devint blême.

-Oh Sasuke Uchiha ici ! Je me demande ce qu'il fait là. Neji ça va ?

Le Hyuuga faisait maintenant la moue. Jusqu'à samedi passé il n'avait vu Sasuke qu'une fois il y a quelque chose comme 5 ans à l'échange culturel inter-école mais maintenant comme par hasard il le voyait partout ! Bien sûr il parvenait à l'éviter à chaque fois, parfois de justesse mais là n'est pas le problème. Il doutait que L'Uchiha soit une sorte de stalker mais c'était tout de même étrange que lorsqu'on ne veuille vraiment pas voir une personne, c'est là qu'on la croise à tout bout de champs non ?

-Oui. Attend, passons par derrière Tenten.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est le chemin le plus court pour aller au glacier.

-Mais ce n'était pas prévu, s'étonna Tenten.

Non pas que ça lui déplaisait d'aller prendre une glace avec son petit-ami, c'était juste que jusqu'à présent leurs sorties étaient réglées comme du papier à musique.

-Je voulais être spontané pour changer. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Quel sens de l'improvisation non ? Dommage qu'il en ait été dépourvu ce soir-là, ça lui aurait évité bien des ennuis.

-Si, si bien sûr ! s'exclama la brunette pour sa part agréablement surprise.

Et c'est ainsi que Neji faillit échapper une nouvelle fois à Sasuke car quand il revint à l'académie pour les cours du soir il trouva l'Uchiha appuyé à un poteau en face des grilles de l'école. Et il était bien foutu avec son T-shirt sans manche noir un peu trop grand, son pantacourt en jean gris et sa casquette avec « Hebi » écrit dessus. Très, très bien foutu même… Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en s'interdisant de penser à ça maintenant. « Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ?» S'exclama-t-il donc intérieurement en faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas « source d'irritation ».

-Bonsoir… salua Sasuke avec son horrible sourire satisfait tandis qu'il décroisait les bras pour s'approcher de lui.

Neji resta juste debout à le regarder comme une nuisance.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il tout de go sachant que l'autre comprendrait.

-Ces filles sont de vrais pots de colle mais elles ont fini par me dire que tu reviendrais.

Neji se retint de faire la moue, foutus chromosomes XX génétiquement programmés pour vénérer Uchiha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Neji-kun, est-ce que tu aimes les garçons d'abord ?

Enfin le voilà revenu à la raison. Il avait enfin comprit qu'il convenait de prendre en compte certaines conditions avant de draguer –si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça - quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non.

Voilà. Maintenant il allait gentiment partir trouvé un mec gay et bien dans sa peau du style Naruto Uzumaki qui entrainait toujours Hinata dans des sorties de groupe bien qu'il soit lui aussi à la Racine. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait pas le blairer ce type, il était… désolée, on s'éloigne du sujet. Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de légèrement penchée la tête d'un côté. Ce qu'il avait l'air sérieux pensa Neji.

-Alors est-ce que tu es gay mais tu n'aimes pas les garçons ?

Quoi ? Non seulement le malheureux n'avait pas compris mais il revenait à la charge en plus ?

-Je ne te suis pas, répondit-il avec une folle envie de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que t'es un gay refoulé pour faire simple ?

Neji manqua de s'étrangler. Sérieusement il pouvait le tuer ? Juste un peu ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait tuer un peu quelqu'un d'abord ?

-Je… mais non ! Je n'aime pas les garçons tout court ! Se récria-t-il cramoisi.

-Je vois donc… Tu es gay mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre !

-N-Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je viens de te dire que je n'aime pas les garçons !

-Tu mens.

-Quoi ?

Neji le regarda effaré.

-D'abord tu me reluque et tu le sais… Ensuite tu n'utilises pas comme argument que tu es hétéro, dit-il en faisant abstraction de la mine outrée du Hyuuga.

Après une minute pendant laquelle Neji cherchait à retirer toute trace d'émotion de son visage il chercha une réponse oubliant qu'il avait cours.

-Ce n'est pas un argument valable et je ne te re…

-Tu mens, coupa Sasuke en se rapprochant encore plus.

Neji recula et Sasuke avança et le cirque continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve hors de la flaque de lumière que jetait le réverbère. Sasuke l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par les hanches et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Je…T-tu… Lâche-moi

- Libères-toi si tu en a envie.

Comme Neji ne fit rien il reprit.

-Tu vois ? fit Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur...

Le Hyuuga devint encore plus rouge.

-J'ai une copine.

-Tu ne l'aime pas et tu te sers d'elle alors.

-Je suis normal.

-Qu'est ce qui est normal au fond ?

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça pouvait s'arranger.

Neji poussa un nouveau soupir, irrité.

-Même si je te disais que je suis comme ça, je ne changerais rien. Alors vas-t-en.

-Tu vivrais dans le mensonge alors.

-Et après ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Et ça te satisfait ?

-On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

-Mais… si ta vie est un mensonge, pourquoi vis-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te rends heureux ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie Neji Hyuuga se trouva à court de réponse et même si en apparence il semblait tranquille, ses yeux trahissaient l'effarement.

Finalement Sasuke le lâcha et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Penses-y Neji-kun. J'ai encore un peu de patience en réserve.

Et avec ça il s'éloigna après un vague signe de la main. Neji était furieux et en même temps il se sentait comme du carton-pâte. Après un moment il décida de rentrer. Il n'y trouva qu'Hanabi car Hinata avait ses propres cours et Hiashi était au travail. Prétextant un malaise à la gamine de 13 ans, il s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain.

...

La deuxième rencontre avec Sasuke l'avait ébranlé jusque dans les fondations de son esprit. Il avait déjà ressenti du désir mais jusqu'ici il avait toujours su se maîtriser et il n'avait jamais fait de fixette encore moins une qui viendrait tacher la jolie peinture qu'il était en train de faire de sa vie. L'Uchiha s'était permis de lui dire ces choses et… il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Pour qui se prenait Sasuke à la fin ? Neji jeta son oreiller à l'autre bout de la chambre et se laissa chuter sur son lit les yeux fixés au plafond. Il savait que c'était vrai : il était gay et avait une légère attirance pour cette « source d'irritation ». Sinon comment expliquer son fonctionnement irrationnel ces temps-ci ? Il poussa un soupir fatigué. Oui c'était la vérité et après ? Comme il l'avait dit, ça ne changeait rien. Il était bon élève, un lycéen parfaitement normal qui a une petite-amie. L'année prochaine il ferait ses études supérieures probablement une haute école de commerce et finirait par travailler dans les finances. Vu comme Tenten l'aimait c'était bien parti pour qu'ils se marient d'ici 4 ou 5 ans. Ils auraient quelques enfants etc… Bref une vie bien tranquille sans Sasuke Uchiha pour l'emmerder.

Tout ça c'était bien beau mais quelques semaines plus tard, on pouvait le trouver dans sa salle de bain disons en situation « critique ». Lui qui y répugnait pourtant le faisait presque tous les jours maintenant. Sous la douche, il empoigna furieusement son sexe, une main contre le mur comme maigre appuis pour ne pas perdre pied. Il se caressait ainsi de gestes violents, agressifs. D'une certaine façon il voulait punir son corps d'éprouver ces désirs et ainsi de le trahir. L'acte le laissait d'ailleurs insatisfait et la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était le rictus satisfait de Sasuke Uchiha. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas déjà qu'il hante ses fantasmes, il fallait encore que cette image le nargue après.

S'obstiner à rejeter le brun insolent se révélait vain. Au bout de quelques jours il l'avait aisément compris car malgré tous ses efforts quand L'Uchiha décidait de le trouver Dieu sait comment mais il y parvenait. Et sa liberté, il y pensait ? Au respect de sa volonté ? Comment pouvait-il dire l'aimer – parce que oui il avait eu cette audace - alors qu'il le persécutait sans arrêt ? Il n'aimait pas que le brun lui dise cela, les rares compliments passent encore mais quand il lui disait l'aimer ça l'insupportait. Ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Il ne respectait jamais son avis ! Et surtout il était un homme ! Au moins avait-il le tact de ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras en surgissant chez lui ou devant ses « amis » ou encore en présence de Tenten. Connaissait-il son emploi du temps pour ça ?

En tous cas, Neji avait fini par guetter malgré lui les apparitions non désirés ce qui, inutile de le dire, ranimait le feu dans son entre-jambe le soir sous la douche et après il s'énervait contre le brun et décidait de le faire sortir proprement de sa vie ce qui n'aboutissait jamais. Car après tout le rustre se révéla charmant lors de ces moments en tête à tête qu'il lui arrachait. Une fois délaissé ses manières irritables il le berçait pendant quelques minutes de compliments mielleux et de critiques pertinentes et non méchantes. Les conversations ne duraient pas plus de 10 minutes et Neji n'y participait pas beaucoup mais Sasuke avait vraiment un talent pour ça : manier les mots. Tant de charisme était criminel, non ? C'était un putain de cercle vicieux ! Et lui il perdait la tête dans tout ça.

...

Finalement tout se décida dans un bien curieux endroit : le cimetière. Il s'était assis sur la tombe de son père comme il le faisait quand il n'y avait personne pour lui reprocher un manque de respect vis-à-vis du mort. D'ailleurs ça n'aurait pas déplu tant que ça à son paternel même si parfois il s'en sentait quand même un peu coupable. Son père était mort quand Neji avait 11 ans, accident domestique : la faute à pas de chance comme on dit… Il était donc assis dessus et regardait sans tristesse mais avec un brin de nostalgie le nom gravé dans la pierre en lettre capital noires avec les années de début et fin de vie ainsi que l'épitaphe –sec et concis- qu'avait choisi son oncle. Neji venait souvent visiter son père avec le sentiment que si ce-dernier n'était pas passé de l'autre côté – quelque côté que ce soit - au moins il ne serait pas trop seul. Il s'étira comme un chat et le pendentif avec sa plaque de métal sortit de son débardeur dans la foulée du mouvement pour renvoyer les reflets du soleil au point que lorsqu'il baissa les yeux suivre le mouvement d'une coccinelle il en resta éblouit. C'était les vacances d'été et il faisait chaud. Neji se frotta les yeux distraitement avec la vague envie de se coucher et de regarder les nuages voire même faire la sieste sur le marbre légèrement chaud de la tombe. Faire la sieste sur les restes de son père ? Oula Shikamaru commençait à déteindre sur lui. Tant que ce paresseux avait un endroit pour dormir il était aux anges. Il était persuadé que le brun pourrait même dormir sur la margelle d'un puits. Neji explora les alentour du regard et comme il n'y avait personne il se décida à poser à la stèle la question qui le taraudait.

-Dis, tu crois que c'est génétique ?

Personne ne répondit bien sûr mais il persévéra, les yeux fixé sur le nom gravé dans la pierre.

-Si ça l'est, je pense que ça vient de maman… Non pas que je pense que maman était lesbienne ne te méprends pas ! Je veux dire, peut-être juste qu'elle m'a donné un peu trop de son capital biologique. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-…

-Tu as raison ne réponds pas. Ça vaut mieux.

-…

Le Hyuuga enleva sa casquette pour rattacher ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'aucune mèche baladeuse ne lui revienne devant les yeux. Il n'était pas fou vous savez. Il n'attendait aucune réponse car il savait fort bien qu'il n'y avait personne à part lui… personne de vivant je veux dire. C'est juste que Neji n'avait pas vraiment de confident ou d'ami à qui confier ses doutes et ses craintes alors il le faisait ici au cimetière où personne ne le jugerait. Après tout, quoi de plus banale que de se confier à son père ? Hormis le fait bien sûr que le paternel était 6 pieds sous terre réduit à l'état de squelette ou mangé par les vers. Il déporta son regard sur l'urne funéraire qui trônait fièrement à côté de la pierre tombale. Là reposait sa mère morte trop tôt au goût de Neji. Ce fut un cancer du poumon qui l'avait emporté – on lui avait bien dit d'arrêter de fumer - et conformément à son testament on l'incinéra. Il parlait moins avec sa mère parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment connu mais il s'évertuait à chaque fois de trouver quelque chose à lui dire et aujourd'hui il trouvait que c'était la moindre des choses de l'inclure à la conversation. Il se pencha, prit l'urne et la posa au pied de la pierre tombale.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-…

-J'espère que ça ne t'a pas vexée.

-…

-Ou tu te fiches de mon orientation sexuelle hum ? Après tout tu es une mère, tu es censé aimer ton rejeton tel qu'il est non ?

-…

-Ah oui c'est vrai que je ne suis pas qui je suis. Est-ce que c'est si mal dites-moi tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de moi ?

-…

Il prit une pause en regardant la coccinelle qui s'était posé sur l'un de ses orteils qui sortait de la sandale. Il se rendit compte qu'imaginer la possibilité que l'un de ses parents puisse être homo entrainait un tas de conséquences désagréables. D'abord ça voudrait-il qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aimé ou du moins pas de façon purement romantique. Ensuite ça voulait dire qu'il ou elle menait peut-être une double vie après tout parmi les visages anonymes de l'enterrement se cachait peut-être la troisième roue du carrosse...Ah quelque part il s'en sentait trahi car il en concluait que ses souvenirs étaient un mensonge ce qui n'était pas juste. Il n'espérait déjà pas beaucoup de l'avenir alors qu'arriverait-il si on lui enlevait son passé ? Il se rendit compte que c'était pourtant l'avenir qu'il réservait probablement à Tenten et à leurs possibles enfants : Une vie comme s'il l'avait acheté préfabriquée. Une vie fausse, un mensonge.

L'idée lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche et il tenta de se rassurer en se remémorant les rares fois où il avait vu son père intime avec de potentielles belles-mères. Attention par intime il entendait : se prendre par la main, regards amoureux et baiser à la volée de peur de se faire surprendre par l'enfant qui loin d'être aveugle ou bête avait compris le manège. Pour sa mère c'était un peu une autre histoire mais il voyait mal… Non disons juste pour sa tranquillité d'esprit que c'était impossible. Il décida donc que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais trahi. Mais lui en fera-t-il autant avec sa descendance si jamais il en avait une ?

-C'était malsain de ma part. Je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de choses ni vous en parler après tout… finit-il par leur dire doucement en jouant avec les bords de sa casquette. Je m'excuse d'accord ?

-…

-Surtout pour ce que je viens de penser de toi maman.

-…

-Je pense que je devrais te parler plus souvent… pensa-t-il à voix haute. Histoire de me faire pardonner, non ?

-Moi je pense que tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu parles aux morts Neji-san.

Neji sursauta. Cette voix… il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Restant dos à lui, Neji fixa son regard sur la coccinelle.

-Tu… es là depuis longtemps ?

-Je viens d'arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu au juste ?

-Quelque chose à propos d'excuse et le fait que tu devrais lui parler plus souvent même si je ne sais pas si c'est à la stèle ou à l'urne.

Neji sentit sa rougeur refluer mais bien présente.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Je t'avais vu parler de loin et quand je me suis approché pour voir qui avait l'honneur de tenir une conversation avec toi, il n'y avait que toi en train de dire ça. Alors qui ?

-Qui ?

-Qui de la pierre tombale ou de l'urne a mérité cet honneur ?

Neji baissa les yeux même si pour une fois il se sentait étrangement calme face à « source d'irritation ». Ça devait tenir du lieu. Ne se sentant plus rougir, il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard de Sasuke. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir sans manches affichant un gros serpent violet entouré de quelques symboles gothiques, il tenait d'une main un petit bouquet de lys blancs qui penchait un peu la tête et au milieu une branche de bougainvillier rose qui semblait avoir été arraché comme ça sur le chemin. L'Uchiha l'avisait du regard pensivement.

-Les deux. Et toi, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Fleurir la tombe de mes parents. Et c'est qui les deux ?

-Mes propres parents.

Ils laissèrent se prolonger un court silence un peu complice. Puis Sasuke lui adressa un sourire. Un très beau sourire…C'était triste ! Triste oui que c'était quelqu'un comme lui qui recevait un tel sourire. Il ne devrait pas l'envoyer à quelqu'un comme lui.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait s'asseoir sur les tombes.

Neji joua avec le bord de sa casquette.

-Ça lui aurait plus fait plaisir qu'autre chose je pense.

-Si tu le dis. Et tu le fais souvent ?

-Quoi m'asseoir sur la tombe ?

-Non. Lui parler.

-Hum… Quand j'en ai envie, je le fais s'il n'y a personne.

Le sourire de Sasuke disparu.

-Tu te préoccupes beaucoup de ce que pensent les autres. Pas vrai Neji-san ?

Neji garda la tête basse, se réfugiant derrière sa casquette qui cachait ainsi la moitié de son visage. Bizarrement après la mini introspection qu'il venait de se faire subir, il n'avait pas envie de s'indigner et mentir.

-Pas plus qu'un autre je crois…

Il ne bougea pas quand l'Uchiha le dépassa mais il redressa la tête quand les pas s'arrêtèrent. Il retrouva Sasuke qui posait le bougainvillier au-dessus d'une pierre tombale et les lys au pied de l'autre, une dizaine de tombe plus loin en ligne collatéral puis joindre des mains pour une rapide prière. Curieusement, il avait gardé un Lys et revenait avec. Neji le suivit des yeux en ayant l'air d'un enfant curieux. Sasuke sourit en voyant ça. C'était la première fois que Neji le regardait vraiment, tentant de le décortiquer peut-être ou de l'apprendre… À sa hauteur, Sasuke s'accroupit et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Le brun tendit la main et Neji ne bougea pas. Il lui retira sa casquette pour coincer la fleur derrière son oreille.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te préoccuper de ce que pense gens. Ce sont tous des cons de toutes façons et tu n'as pas de considération réelle pour eux, non ?

Neji resta juste les yeux grands ouverts et Sasuke y lit un peu de surprise et de compréhension sans pour autant dire si l'autre garçon était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Il lui caressa du pouce un coin de la mâchoire et Neji pencha la tête, cette fois il avait l'air d'un moineau. Sasuke le singea et Neji finit par se rendre compte que les mimiques étonnantes que Sasuke adoptait étaient celles qu'il faisait lui-même pendant son observation ce qui le mena à se redresser et à faire la moue. Sasuke lui sourit.

-Tu me fais un peu de place sur ton père ?

-Un peu de respect Uchiha, grinça Neji réfractaire à l'idée qu'un inconnu pose ses fesses sur la tombe de son père.

Puis finalement il se dit « pourquoi-pas ? » ce à quoi sa conscience lui répondit « Ça va pas ! Mais dis non ! Tu perds la boule ? » . Ils restèrent assis comme ça sans se regarder et Neji sursauta quand les doigts de Sasuke vinrent trouver les siens mais curieusement il ne se dégagea pas. Il se justifia auprès de sa conscience si sagace que c'était juste pour profiter une dernière fois de ce contact avec l'Uchiha, qu'il l'enverrait balader après et qu'on n'en entendrait plus parler. Seulement il ne fit rien non plus quand Sasuke lui prit doucement le menton et qu'il l'approcha lentement de son visage de sorte que leur lèvres se frôlaient presque. Sasuke s'éloigna juste de deux centimètre pour poser une question à laquelle il connaissait la réponse. C'était juste histoire de formalité et d'être sûr que Neji serait d'accord.

-Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ? demanda-t-il

Il avait l'air serein et conscient de ce qu'il faisait mais intérieurement son cœur pulsait comme une horloge détraquée. Il s'était posé à lui-même l'ultimatum suivant quand il avait mis le lys dans les cheveux café de Neji : « C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. Je me lance pour la dernière fois et s'il me jette, j'arrête de l'embêter ».

Le Hyuuga en transe, comme hypnotiser par les gestes et le regard de Sasuke hocha la tête de gauche à droite et posa timidement de son propre chef sa bouche sur celle de l'Uchiha. Un contact chaste et rapide comme un gosse l'aurait fait. Sasuke sourit au garçon rouge de la racine des cheveux au cou. Neji Hyuuga était adorable comme ça et la cerise sur le gâteau c'était bien la fleur blanche qui pointait derrière son oreille. Il lui caressa du pouce ses lèvres qui étaient sèches du fait de sa nervosité. Puis il remonta poser sa paume sur sa joue douce. Neji ne bougeait toujours pas, en vérité il était presque en black-out devant l'attitude que manifestement ses instincts commandaient. Il n'entendait même plus la voix raisonnée de sa conscience, les instincts l'avaient peut-être bâillonnée.

-Pas mal. Mais je ne parlais pas de bise mais de baiser tu sais ? murmura Sasuke.

Neji détourna le regard et se mis à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux sur son épaule.

-Neji-kun…

Il releva la tête.

-Tu sais, j'ai compris des choses… Je ne te jugerais jamais Neji et je te respecte. Laisses-moi t'aimer et je te laisserais aller à ton rythme.

Si le coup de foudre existait, Neji tomba amoureux à cet instant. Si l'amour était un processus lent qui se bâtissait petit à petit, et bien les fondations venaient d'être posées et Neji commença à l'aimer à partir de cet instant. Il posa donc sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke et ce fut tout pour aujourd'hui. Après quelques petites années à détester son homosexualité, il savait que le choc « post-traumatique » qui allait lui tomber dessus en rentrant serait plus lourd s'il devait faire plus qu'un malheureux bisou. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup mais ne se touchèrent pas beaucoup non plus. Parfois Neji parlait d'une coccinelle et l'Uchiha d'un scarabée et puis c'était tout. Finalement Sasuke parti le premier, il devait sortir avec Sai qui se révéla être son cousin. Neji hocha la tête, donna son numéro à son futur petit-ami et quand Sasuke disparut après les grilles, il se retourna pour partager son trouble et ses sentiments naissants et flous avec la pierre tombale qui affichait en lettre capitale noires le nom de son père.

Neji entreprit donc de se créer ce qu'il appelait la réalité clandestine. Pour se faire il avait d'abord largué Tenten pendant les vacances sans vraiment d'explications et peut-être sous le choc, elle avait docilement accepté de resté bons amis. Ensuite il avait dit à Sasuke que puisqu'il acceptait de le laisser aller à son rythme et bien il devait accepter de garder cette relation secrète et c'est ce qui arriva. Pour leur rendez-vous, Neji utilisa comme prétexte l'une de ses activités parascolaires. Il ne dit pas à Sasuke ce qu'il pensa vraiment : que tant que personne ne savait, il se sentait bien. Sasuke laissa faire Neji comme il le voulait puisque maintenant la porte lui était largement ouverte. « Source d'irritation » était donc devenue « Sasuchan » ou « Suke » tandis que « Neji-san » et « Neji-kun » se transformèrent en « Neji-chan » ou « Ji-chan ». Ils apprirent donc à se connaître comme l'avait assuré Sasuke. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun à commencer par la musique, sujet de tous leurs débats. Les disputes d'érudits n'étaient pas rares mais elles étaient aussi agréable que lorsqu'ils parlaient d'autre sujets divers ou lorsqu'ils se complimentaient. L'entente semblait acquise et l'amour lui allait en s'accroissant dans le cœur de chacun.

...

Et puis un jour, qu'ils étaient seuls chez Sasuke, celui-ci posa la main sur sa cuisse et la caressa lentement. C'était l'automne et la pluie battait contre les carreaux. Depuis la rentrée, ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre chez l'Uchiha. Neji, assis les jambes étendues devant lui jouait avec son pendentif en suivant des yeux la main pale de Sasuke qui était allongé à ses côtés sur le tapis. Le frère de Sasuke avec qui il vivait était à son travail mais la maison lui parut plus silencieuse que d'habitude et quand Sasuke parla, ses mots parurent résonner entre les murs de la chambre.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Neji ayant parfaitement compris avait baissé les yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte alors que sa conscience diminuée depuis le début de cette relation lui avait crié « Cette fois tu m'écoutes et tu refuses catégoriquement ». Il lui obéit.

-Non, avait-il murmuré en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Hum… Pourquoi non ?

-Parce que.

-Tu as 18 ans maintenant. Tu es assez grand, non ?

-Ce…ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et si tu suivais ton raisonnement, tu ne devrais pas le faire.

Neji était rouge et Sasuke avait une mine très déterminée.

-Moi je l'ai déjà essayé l'année passée.

-Que… Je vais oublier ce que tu viens de dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? On sort ensemble. Ça doit bien arriver un jour.

-Pas aujourd'hui.

-Hn.

-Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Pourtant je trouve que le moment est bien choisi.

-J'ai dit non.

Sasuke baissa la tête déçu et sembla abandonner l'idée. Neji soupira, toujours rouge il avait maintenant l'impression que la main de Sasuke le brûlait à chaque passage sur sa peau. Elle devint progressivement plus hardie et pourtant Neji ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle lui pinça un téton alors qu'il avait à peine sentit celle-ci passer sous son T-shirt. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur le visage de Sasuke qui lui offrit un sourire innocent. Il rougissait encore quand il passa sa propre main sous le vêtement pour saisir celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire léger en faisant basculer son chéri sur le dos. Leurs mains s'étreignaient sous le T-shirt et Neji plus gêné que jamais détourna le regard. Sasuke lui posa un baiser sur le front et le prit doucement dans ses bras ensuite.

-Je suis un homme. J'ai des besoins, murmura-t-il.

-Et moi je suis une fille c'est ça ? Ronchonna Hyuuga à deux doigts de lui mettre une baffe.

Les épaules de Sasuke furent de nouveau secouer d'un petit rire.

-Heureusement que non.

-Humf.

Une fois Tenten l'avait acculé dans sa chambre si bien qu'il avait fini par céder. Neji se révéla un amant maladroit pour ne pas dire médiocre. La faute était en partie due au manque de désir envers la jeune fille. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il avait trouvé ses seins effrayants malgré leur taille raisonnable. À part jouer au ballon avec que faire ? Tenten avait mis sa maladresse sur le compte de la virginité et de ses tares sociale. Elle s'était dit qu'avec le temps il apprendrait ou quelque chose du genre. Elle trouvait même sa peur de l'inconnu romantique sans se douter des vrais raisons empêchant le Hyuuga de la mener à son premier orgasme.

Les bras de Sasuke, eux, procuraient une délicieuse sensation de sécurité et Neji se surprit à vouloir se blottir dans cette chaleur réconfortante. Sasuke sembla le remarquer et sourit dans le cou du brun. Alors il lui embrassa doucement le cou puis finit par y laisser un suçon. Neji surpris serra ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke en gémissant doucement. Sasuke sourit mais pris garde à ce que Neji ne le remarque pas. Son aimé prendrait ça comme une esbroufe de vainqueur et se renfrognerait. Il ne devait pas se comporter en conquérant mais en invité sinon c'était sûr, les portes lui seraient claquées au nez. Il entreprit de lui caresser le bas du dos en l'embrassant langoureusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sasuke laissa ses mains audacieuses lui tripoter les fesses. Puis il posa de doux baisers sur son visage : ses lèvres lui caressèrent les joues, le front, le nez, le menton, la bouche…

-Je t'aime, soupira-t-il avant de reprendre ses baisers dans le cou cette fois.

-Humm…

-Et je te veux.

-Sasuke…

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Neji. Tu le sais ?

-Hum mm…

Neji était à court de mots. Il désirait Sasuke depuis le premier jour après tout et Sasuke ne lui ferait jamais mal. Et il sortait ensemble depuis des mois. Et il l'aimait. Et Sasuke savait ce qu'il faisait. Alors… Alors peut-être que… «Tu vas pas te faire avoir aussi facilement ? Dégage d'ici oui ! » Lui enjoignait sa conscience si raisonnable mais une fois de plus Neji vota pour les instincts et accepta.

Pour l'aider à s'habituer et qu'il n'ait pas trop peur, Sasuke se rassit, se déshabilla le premier et proposa à Neji de le toucher. Le Hyuuga explora donc la terra incognita qui s'offrait à lui. D'abord il la parcourt de touchers timides puis beaucoup plus assurés avant qu'il n'ose finalement affronter le membre moyennement dur. C'était la première fois que Neji voyait un sexe masculin autre que le sien et ses mains hésitant à tâter la chose il s'étonna de la couleur, de la texture, des poils à la base de l'engin, de la taille et même de la forme. Il se baissa juste pour regarder de plus près et Sasuke un peu rouge lui passa la main dans les cheveux trouvant à la fois cette curiosité mignonne et gênante.

-Neji ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

-Je… J'explore ? dit-il sans relever la tête. Dis je peux toucher ? ajouta-t-il écarlate.

Sasuke éclata de rire à la question.

-Bien sûr ! finit-il par s'exclamer en tapotant doucement la tête du Hyuuga qui fit la moue.

Neji lui tira la langue et se redressa sans quitter le phallus des yeux. Il fit courir un doigt dessus et s'éloigna vite comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction du style « diable qui sort de sa boîte ». Puis ne voyant toujours rien, il approcha de nouveau sa main, hésita et finalement prit fermement la verge qui semblait se raidir à son contact. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de branler Sasuke mais il savait quand il se mit à caresser le sexe de sa main que ça y ressemblerait. Le pénis sembla grandir et gagner des couleurs comme s'il prenait vie. Ses bourses aussi semblaient plus tendues non ? Notre néophyte passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, excitant un peu plus l'Uchiha. Neji le regarda puis appuya son pouce contre le gland avec un petit « oh » surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sasuke.

-La nature est bien faite, murmura-t-il.

Sasuke sourit alors que Neji se baissait de nouveau pour mieux suivre le processus d'érection à son terme. C'est le nez à 2 cm qu'il parcouru une veine de l'index. Savoir qu'il était à l'origine de tout ce branlebas chez Sasuke réveillait son propre désir.

-Ji-chan ?

-Hum ?

-Tu pourrais…

Neji leva les yeux, Sasuke rougissait et avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il haussa un sourcil en signe d'attente.

-Est-ce que… tu voudrais bien…

Sasuke hésitait à confier son fantasme de toujours au brun. Après tout Neji était puceau. En tout cas avec les mecs.

-Quoi ?

-Lependreenbouche, fit-il d'une traite.

-Quoi ?

-Le pendre en bouche. Souffla-t-il en regardant la tête brune qui était encore entre ses jambes.

La dite tête brune se redressa comme un ressort et plongea ses yeux blancs dans les noirs charbons de Sasuke.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-C'est que… j'aimerais bien oui.

-Mais…euh…ça se fait ? Je veux dire comme ça ?

Sasuke toussota en détournant le regard. À force de voir le Hyuuga s'évertuer autour de sa bite il avait une trique de tous les diables et il devait encore se lancer dans une tentative de persuasion. Tss…

-C'est ta faute aussi à mettre ta tête comme ça entre mes cuisses !

Neji rougit.

-Je…Désolé.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et prit le visage de Neji de ses mains pour l'embrasser.

-Je te demande s'il te plaît, susurra-t-il en caressant ses joues.

-…Et comment on fait ?

-Fais comme tu le sens.

Neji pencha encore la tête : position moineau.

-Mais je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de le mettre en bouche non ?

-Euh… Oui. Mais je te l'ai dit, fais-le juste comme tu le sens. Ah mais ne me mord pas ok ?

-Ok. Et si tu… éjacule, j'avale ?

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer devant la mine pleine de bonne volonté du Hyuuga.

-Je, euh, comme tu veux. Tu ne veux pas en avoir dans la bouche ?

-Je ne sais pas… Bon on va voir.

-Merci.

-Je t'aime Sasu.

-Moi aussi.

« Au pire la douche est à côté » pensa-t-il en regardant de nouveau le sexe en excitation. Si on lui avait dit ce matin qu'il allait tenter de faire une fellation à son petit-ami… Et Neji essaya en surveillant le plaisir de Sasuke d'un œil : il fit du mieux qu'il put. Ça lui prendrait encore du temps pour tailler une pipe de qualité mais pour un débutant c'était plutôt pas mal. En tout cas c'est ce que Sasuke se dit. Il l'avait saisi d'une main et l'avait porté à ses lèvres après avoir échangé un regard avec Sasuke il posa un baiser sur le gland puis entrouvrit avec hésitation les lèvres. Sasuke avait suivi avec délectation la langue rose sortir et lui lécher le bout. Le contact mouillé sur son sexe le fit déjà gémir. Neji ferma les yeux et en fit autant avec le reste du sexe puis l'engloutit tout entier dans la moiteur de sa bouche. Il avait un peu honte et en même temps les gémissements de Sasuke étaient merveilleux à ses oreilles parce que c'était lui qui en était à l'origine. Alors il s'enhardie et traita le sexe comme une sucette en se disant que ça devait être la meilleure manière de faire. Cependant le goût n'était pas magique mais ce n'était pas si mal après tout c'était une bite qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Quand Sasuke jouit par contre… Ça l'avait d'abord surpris. Mais en fait il aimait bien le goût que le sperme avait. Est-ce que le sien goûtait pareille ? Il ne consulta même pas Sasuke du regard quand il avala avec gourmandise la substance blanche, salée un peu visqueuse. Il se lécha même le menton et finit par retrouver les yeux de Sasuke qui haletait, le rouge aux joues. Néanmoins il vit l'étonnement dans les yeux du brun.

-J-Je pensais pas… que t'avalerais !

-Je… euh… ça avait bon goût. Mais je ne pense pas que je te le ferais souvent.

Sasuke rayonnait.

-Pas grave. Ça ne le rendra que plus excitant à chaque fois.

-C'était bon ? Je veux dire ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Oh oui !

Neji sourit et quand Sasuke se ressaisit, il prit son brun dans ses bras.

-Et si maintenant je te faisais l'amour ? Tu veux bien, dis ?

« L'initiation » à laquelle il venait de se livrer avait réussi à le mettre à l'aise avec l'idée. Il était encore vêtu et avait d'une certaine façon dominer la situation en s'appropriant le corps de Sasuke et il comprit au regard réjouit que Sasuke lui adressa que c'était ce que le brun avait prévu. Car maintenant il avait bien envie qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui aussi.

-Oui, oui. Je le veux.

Sasuke eût de nouveau un rire bref et l'embrassa ne s'arrentant que pour lui enlever lentement le T-shirt bleu pastel, puis son pantalon jean et ses chaussettes, ne lui laissant que son pendentif. Les caresses réveillèrent les sens de Neji, firent fonctionner des muscles dans il ignorait l'existence. Les baisers attisaient le feu qui brûlait en lui. Il radotait peut-être mais le corps de Sasuke était terriblement rassurant. Et en plus Sasuke était si beau. Un visage aux traits harmonieux pour un corps ferme aux muscles raisonnables. Le désir était bien là, l'amour aussi.

Il y avait des préservatifs et du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, depuis combien de temps Sasuke projetait-il de faire ça ? Une langue qui se baladait sur ses bourses l'arracha à la raison. Il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait les lécher ! Sa conscience essaya de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière mais s'il l'avait écouté, il aurait répondu qu'il n'avait pas envie de revenir en arrière, que c'était bon. Cependant quand Sasuke le prépara à la future intrusion il fut légèrement dégrisé. Parce que si des doigts faisaient mal qu'est-ce que ça allait être après ? La verge de Sasuke était tout sauf petite ! Mais à chaque fois après la douleur venait un plaisir fulgurant.

-Neji-chan maintenant ?

Il hésita puis hocha la tête.

-Détends-toi ou tu vas avoir mal.

Il essaya mais ça fit mal quand même.

La suite ne nous regarde pas. Laissons-leur ce moment après tout c'était leur première fois. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Neji trouva que Sasuke avait une telle science de son corps que c'en était étonnant. Avait-t-il déjà fait l'amour sans qu'il ne le sache ? Dans une vie antérieure ? C'était tellement mieux que ce qu'il avait fait avec Tenten ! Il avait aimé chaque moment et ça lui avait donné envie de recommencer.

...

La pratique devint vite plus régulière en même temps que l'éventail des positions possibles s'élargissait. La troisième fois il trouva même la prostate de Sasuke. La huitième fois ils avaient même utilisé un gode. La dixième, ils se cosplayèrent en filles – et plus jamais ils n'allaient le refaire ainsi. La treizième, chiffre porte malheur, ils expérimentèrent deux ou trois positions du kamasutra gay trouvé sur internet. La quinzième fois fut moins marrante. La dix-septième… Bref vous aurez compris.

On s'acheminait maintenant vers la fin de l'année scolaire et leur passion allait en constante augmentation.

Le problème c'est que ces activités régulières laissaient des traces. On crut d'abord que l'empereur s'était trouvé une petite-amie beaucoup plus entreprenante que Tenten. Puis on le vit une ou deux fois en compagnie de Sasuke au restaurant ou au ciné et les rumeurs allèrent bon train. Neji même s'il n'aimait pas être jugé n'avait aucun problème à ce qu'on le critique puisque ça avait toujours été le cas. Son statut d'empereur rendait les garçons jaloux et les filles hystériques. Et puis il y avait plein de monde qui le considérait comme populaire et cherchait à lier amitié avec lui. Et il y avait les filles rejetées qui, amères, était prête à lancer des rumeurs dégueulasses. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait à l'époque, il n'avait encore rien vu.

Quand les rumeurs sur lui se déchainèrent, là il comprit vraiment ce qu'était une rumeur dégueulasse. Les quolibets devinrent vite plus corrosifs au fur et à mesure qu'il les ignorait. Il ne parlait déjà pas à grand-monde mais là il ne parlait même plus, pas même à Lee et Tenten qui le défendaient des autres mais ne cessaient de lui poser des questions puisqu'il ne démentait, ni ne confirmait les rumeurs.

Qu'il puisse être d'accointance avec Sasuke amenait à la conclusion qu'il était gay et c'est ce petit détail qui embrasait le plus les esprits. Les boutades étaient donc assez blessantes mais il les ignorait même quand on lui prêta une réputation qui tenait de la prostitution, même quand on lui suggéra des amants dans le corps enseignants. Neji s'était également mis à rejeter de plus en plus les rendez-vous de Sasuke de peur qu'on les voie ensemble et ainsi attiser les commérages surtout que certains imbéciles qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire le suivaient dans la rue pour confirmer les dires. Sasuke n'était vraiment pas content et Neji finit par rejeter ses appels pour ne pas avoir à se disputer avec lui si bien que ça faisait deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Alors Sasuke s'était pointé à l'académie Konoha, l'attendant à la sortie. Devant tout le monde il l'avait entrainé par le bras et voulant aller quelque part pour discuter. Neji s'était refusé de le suivre et ça avait fini par une dispute monstre devant les grilles de l'école avec un public plus que disposé à extrapoler chaque bout d'information.

Très vite les choses allèrent en s'empirant. Des filles du lycée de la racine et même d'autres écoles lui envoyaient des lettres de menace car de visu elles ne pouvaient tenir cinq minutes devant le regard blanc du Hyuuga. Avant lui qui était intouchable devait maintenant supporter toutes sortes d'humiliation comme son casier tagué de propos homophobe, haineux d'insultes innommables. Tenten ne lui parlait plus aujourd'hui comprenant qu'on s'était servi d'elle et qu'elle avait donné sa virginité à un gay. Quant à Lee, il lui disait de ne pas baisser les bras et qu'on pouvait réparer cette anomalie. Il était allé jusqu'à lui cité : « tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme : c'est une pratique abominable » Neji cassa sa lampe de chevet le soir même en imaginant la tête de Lee. Son oncle lui avait bien montré son mépris et l'importance de faire cesser ces rumeurs au plus vite. Pour couronner le tout sa relation avec Sasuke était plus que précaire vu le coup fatal qu'ils s'étaient porté publiquement. L'Uchiha n'essayait même pas de l'appeler et il ne pouvait que se demander s'ils étaient encore ensemble. Il avait juste espéré que tout se tasse, que la frénésie passerait avec le temps mais non.

Seul ses cousines et Shikamaru lui accordait quelques minutes de répit mais la situation le rongeait. Il suffoquait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer et il en avait presque envie de pleurer une fois seule tant ça devenait ingérable. Il n'avait plus envie d'aller à l'école et ça s'en ressentait sur son travail. Sa prof principal Kurenaï le convoqua mais elle ne réussit pas à le faire parler et tenter de l'aider alors qu'il avait toute l'école à dos risquait d'empirer peut-être encore les choses. Que penserait-on si une prof réuni l'académie pour défendre Neji Hyuuga ?

...

Alors ce jour-là après avoir tout enduré le plus dignement possible, il avait dépassé la porte de sa salle de classe et s'était enfermé dans ce fameux réduit à se cacher comme un gosse fuyant les monstres sous son lit. Excepté que les monstres n'étaient pas sous son lit mais dehors, autour de lui. Il resta là toute la journée et ne sortit que lorsque l'homme à tout faire voulu ranger un truc avant de partir.

-Hyuuga ? Mais qu'est-ce… Tu veux bien sortir de là !

-Désolé Zabuza-san.

-Tss… Tu devrais peut-être arrêté de te laisser faire si tu es las de tout ça.

Neji ne lui demanda même pas ce qu'il savait au juste, courba le dos pour saluer et s'enfuit très vite. Il faisait nuit et c'était les cours du soir, il y avait encore du monde puisque les examens approchait mais ils étaient tous en classe. Cependant il perçut quand même quelques murmures quand il passait devant les fenêtres.

Une fois dehors ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'au cimetière. Il s'assit donc en pleine nuit sur la tombe de son père se fichant bien de ce que l'on pourrait penser.

-Salut Papa… Maman.

Et il éclata pour la première fois en sanglot. Tout le stress, la colère et la tristesse dévalèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il serrait ses jambes contre lui.

-C'est ici que tu te caches ?

Oh cette voix… Il releva le menton, se retourna et renifla en écartant le rideau de cheveux de son visage pour croiser de nouveau le regard de Sasuke qui se faisant prenait un air surpris. Il portait encore l'uniforme de son lycée et son cartable. Neji en le voyant avait envie de le morde, de le frapper, de le griffer. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de se blottir dans ses bras sécurisant. Finalement il resta tranquille avec un air plus proche des résidents du cimetière que des vivants. Sasuke s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur son visage. Neji le rejeta avec tellement de violence qu'il bascula lui-même et tomba.

-Neji…

-Laisse-moi ! C'est bien ce que tu as fait tout le mois !

-Neji voyons…

Malgré les réticences du brun, il le redressa et le prit dans ses bras où le Hyuuga se blottit et se laissa aller. Sasuke en resta coi : c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'il le voyait pleurer et ça le peinait horriblement. Si c'était possible, à l'avenir il ne voulait plus jamais que l'on fasse pleurer son petit ami, personne et pas même lui.

-Ji-chan je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été plus rapide mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me jettes encore.

Il prit une pause, lui caressant le dos de la tête avec douceur.

-Je suis tellement désolé Neji-chan. Dans mon lycée, ils savaient que j'étais gay mais ils ne le croyaient pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'on nous voie ensemble et… J'ai eût à faire avec cette bande d'idiot. Et puis comme tu m'as rembarré sans compter le truc foireux devant ton école… Je me suis dit que tu voulais être seul. Bref une certaine Hinata est venue me trouver aujourd'hui…

-Hinata ? Coupa Neji en relevant enfin le nez du cou de Sasuke. Hinata ma cousine ?

-Oui ce matin avant les cours. Toi qui me la décrivais comme une tortue froussarde, j'ai eu affaire à une lionne avec un côté mère poule.

Il prit une nouvelle pause, embrassa le front de Neji avant de lui essuyer les larmes avec son mouchoir.

- Blague à part, elle était très inquiète pour toi et elle m'a expliqué ce qui se passait à Konoha. Elle m'a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'on sorte ensemble mais que si je t'aimais, je devais faire quelque chose. Ensuite elle a dit que malgré tout c'était aussi ma faute tout ça et que si je ne faisais rien par amour je devais le faire au moins par égard pour toi. Sinon elle m'a promis qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen de me le faire payer.

Neji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne la traiterait plus jamais d'empotée, c'est juré.

-Elle a été un peu effrayante vers la fin et ensuite elle m'a souri et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait eu un passage comme dans les mangas tu vois ? Evil Hinata et Gentille Hinata. Si tu veux mon avis mieux vaut ne pas réveiller son côté sombre.

Neji rit faiblement et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sasuke.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Question de logique. Je suis allé t'attendre à la sortie des cours mais tu n'es jamais sorti. J'ai fait chou blanc aussi au cours du soir. Alors je suis passé chez toi…

-Tu n'as pas osé ! coupa une nouvelle fois Neji ahuris.

-Bien sûr que si. Ton oncle ne m'aime pas beaucoup on dirait. Je partais un peu dépité et Hinata m'a rattrapé à l'angle de la rue, elle m'a dit qu'une prof avait appelé et avait expliqué à ton oncle que tu as séché toute la journée. Je crois que tu vas avoir des problèmes à ce sujet. Ensuite elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré. J'étais vraiment inquiet quand elle m'a dit ça Neji-chan !

-Désolé, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Sasuke lui caressa la nuque.

-Je lui ai promis que j'allais te retrouver et comme je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à Evil Hinata on appellera chez toi.

Neji acquiesça de la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Sasuke resserra son étreinte.

-Encore désolé Neji.

Neji s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa.

-Ça va. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu de toute façon.

Il y eu un nouveau silence pendant lequel ils se câlinèrent entre les tombes.

-Neji ?

-Hum ?

-Je veillerais à ce que plus jamais on ne te fasse pleurer.

-Et moi je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je m'afficherais avec toi qu'importe ce que pense les autres.

Sasuke sourit.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était tous des cons de toute façon

Il se tut quelques instants.

-Neji ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis s'assirent sur le marbre de la tombe, Neji à cheval sur Sasuke. Ils restèrent ainsi collés longtemps : Sasuke jouant avec les cheveux de Neji, Neji jouant avec ceux de Sasuke.

-Neji ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai envie de toi.

Il se prit une baffe.

-The end-

* * *

**Moi** : Tadam ! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce OS parce que je ne me suis presque rien refusé. Dès que j'avais une idée ou une envie particulière les concernant je l'ai écrite peut-être que c'est pour ça que je l'ai fini aussi vite, ça et le scénario qui s'est fait tout seul.

**Neji** (très furieux) : Mais tu m'a fait passé pour quoi toi ?

**Moi** : Merde j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait être chiant quand je le faisait trop OOC... Du calme Neji-chan je te fait passer pour un mec normal -très très mignon- qui se pose beaucoup de questions et...

**Neji** : Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

**Sasuke** (grand sourire) : Du calme "Ji-chan" n'offense pas notre maîtresse.

**Neji** : Fayot ! Tu lui dis ça parce que tu as adoré être seme et que tu veux que ça dure mais je te signale que t'as vraiment un rôle pourri. T'as pas remarqué qu'elle t'a fait tellement égocentrique que t'en devient chiant ! Même Aya l'a dit !

**Moi** : Il est quand même comme ça à la base, je n'ai fait qu'exagérer ce qui existait déjà...

**Sasuke** : Hé !

**Moi** (l'ignorant) : Et puis voyez les bons côté, c'est pas une belle histoire toute mignonne avec un vrai fond ?  
Bon sur je vous serais reconnaissante lectrices/lecteurs de vos review et vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations ^^


End file.
